env330fandomcom-20200214-history
ENV330 Wikia
Welcome to the ENV330 Wikia Wiki devoted to ENV 330: Wildlife Conservation. Have fun (and be respectful)! Instructions To Discuss a topic, "edit" the section. To get credit for the discussion, you must directly respond to the topic ''and'' reply to someone else's post (however, feel free to post as much as you like). Ground rules: You must be respectful! Topic 1: Species Vulnerability Using the article we just read - debate the following: Can ecological models ever be used to predict conservation issues - or are the variable too complex to boil down to a model. Are all models overly simplistic? (Ben N) I think thatcertain ecological models can be good tools for determining specific variables, but when your dealing with an ecosystem that is being anthropogenicly impacted it becomes more difficult to predict conservation issues accurately. (Marisol) Although far from perfect and in the absence of anything better, ecological models do provide useful information that can be used to support environmental decision-making. Models are not designed to encompass every aspect of an ecological system; they are deliberately simplified so that we can better understand the processes taking place. But even just a few variables provide a complicated cobweb of possibilities. That is why models cannot be static moments in time; in fact they constantly require revision and changes to the original model, making the process long and time consuming; as Dr Halloran told us in class “they are a work in progress.” The study by Nick J.B. Isaac and Guy Cowlishaw, “How species respond to multiple extinction threats,” sets out to examine how species respond to multiple extinction threats. They used primates as a model system for their analysis due to their diversity and already documented range of responses to human interaction and impact. They selected six traits: Home range area; diet; sociality ecological flexibility; habit and body size. These were examined using three anthropogenic threats: forestry, agriculture and hunting. They found that there was incredible variation both in the vulnerability to extinction and species; the results also found that the response of one species to a threat did not predict the outcome for other types of threats. Results for hunting for example, did not produce any correlations to the logging of forests or agriculture. Other outcomes showed that species’ that live in tree canopies tended to have low ecological flexibility, and those that were at greatest risk from hunting had bigger bodies. The final results showed that if models are to assist us in understanding and preventing extinctions, researchers must incorporate anthropogenic forces in any analysis of species extinction. Making the correct assumptions, ensuring that the model is free from bias or a pre-determined goal, using some sort of standard format that documents the results, as well as making sure that both scientists and policy makers understand the issues being considered, are all important considerations if the model is to provide the information required and assist policy makers faced with decisions regarding conservation issues. (Julianna noonan) When creating an ecological model it is important to keep in mind that they are a working progress. Ecological models are used to gain insight on complex ecologies. In conducting these models ecologists often use data collectiones, field research, and mathematical equations which are further observed and experimented on. The first step in creating a model is to hypothesize change in the given variables which could include whether or not humans are in the area, economics, and what is optimal for both the present and future and etcetera. If problems arIse through out the experiment than all variables were not properly tested. Next ecologists will test their hypothesis with field research as well as testing all artificial variables. Although these ecological models are beneficial to ecologists they are too simplistic to solely use in finding conservation methods. The variables are too complex and new variables are always arising which is why ecological models are constantly needing to be revised or added too. Introductions In this area, introduce yourself to the class. Example: I am Andrew Halloran, your professor for this course. I am a primatologist. I specialize in chimpanzee behavior. I am most interested in how chimpanzees communicate; as well as how chimpanzees are surviving in areas that are heavily impacted by humans. See you soon! Your turn... Hello. My name is Vanessa Koch. I am an environmental studies major studying to become a wildlife biologist. I am very much looking forward to this class as it has a direct correlation with what I want to do as a career. I have traveled to many countries throughout my life and have closely studied the wildlife that inhabits the locations I have been to. I hope we can all learn a lot this semester. My name is Marisol Mongard, I am an International Business Major with a passion for life and nature. I have extensive business experience and look forward to starting a new business with environmentally responsible products. I am very excited to be part of this course and look forward to an incredible semester. Hi my name is Jessica Grossman. I am an environmental studies major. I have been very fortunate to travel to many different National Parks, and have seen the beauty they have to offer. This past summer I got to work in the Everglades teaching young kids about the environment. I am looking forward to having a fun and lively semester with you all. Hi! I'm Maria, I am also an Environmental Studies major, and I am interested in Habitat Conservation and Protection of Endangered Species. Peace. Hello my name is Benjamin Noble, I'm an environmental studies major. I have done field work at Dr. Halloran's chimpanzee site in Sierra Leone and studied nootropic all bats in Nicaragua, and I look forward to the semester. Hi guys I'm Paul Rocha, I'm a senior in environmental studies. Although my field of interest is more towards the development of renewable energies I keep my mind open to any activities helping this world become a better place for all. Hi, my name is Tieri. I come from Fiji. I'm an Environmental Studies major and I look forward in learning more about this class. Hi there, I'm Aliye Menzies glad to be in the class this semester with you guys:) Hello guys, Its good to be back in Dr. Halloran's class for another semester. My name is Nicole Follain-Grisell, I love crazy art things, and the ocean. I'm a senior at Lynn, and I want to do what it takes to restore the oceans, and get my home of the Chesapeake Bay back to healthy status. I hope to help restore the crab and oyster population in the bay. My three favorite animals are the Orca, the red panda, and the sloth. my favorite way to unwind here in Boca, is to walk around green Cay and photograph some of the birds, and other critters that show up. I also draw a lot. Looking forward to another fun semester with Dr. Halloran! Hey everyone! My names Barb Wisinski. I'm currently a Junior who is majoring in Environmental Studies like the most of us. I look forward to an exhilarating semester with everyone. Hopefully I won't get locked out of the classroom too much this year. See you in class! Greetings fellow classmates, My name is Grace Young . Like a majority of us , I too am pursuing my degree in Environmental Studies. This is my Third year here at Lynn as well as being a member of Lynnn Zoo. Two summer's ago I was fortunate to join Dr. Halloran In central Sierra Leone at his field site . some favorite hobbies of mine include: swimming , travel, taking photos, and hanging out with friends and Family. Hello my name is Stephanie Lipsky and I am a Senior studying Psychology and minoring in Communication. I am looking forward to learning more about Wildlife Conservation and opening my horizons. Latest activity